


〈佑灰〉沒有感覺要怎麼戀愛？

by Hanalim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim
Summary: ◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)
Relationships: wonhui, 佑灰 - Relationship, 佑辉 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	〈佑灰〉沒有感覺要怎麼戀愛？

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學  
> ◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛  
> ◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)

01

文俊輝在投幣式冷飲機前被喊住時，心裡惦記剛才匆匆一瞥貌似已售完的蘇打汽水。

「…對…你不用有壓力，也不必急著回覆，想好了再告訴我。」方餘士略顯不自在理了理西裝領帶，深怕對方一口拒絕率先替自己找好台階。然而眼前毫無反應的文俊輝，讓他懊悔自己太過衝動。

告白就像擲硬幣，不是正就是反，饒是帥氣多金的方餘士也怕命運開玩笑。要不是那愛八卦的助理偷偷向他告密文俊輝好像對他有意思，他才不想主動出擊，欸，多掉價啊！不過看在文俊輝喜歡他的份上，他就勉為其難當回紳士吧！

文俊輝攢著硬幣的手心微濕，偷偷瞟了眼對方胸前的名牌，對突如其來的告白感到有些慌亂。

方餘士，聽過名字但對人完全沒印象，直至此刻他才知曉原來對方是銷售部經理。

儘管心裡早有答案，若直接拒絕有點刻薄，還是給個緩衝吧！「嗯，我想好再答覆您。」

聽見文俊輝的回覆，方餘士暗鬆口氣展露自認迷人的笑容，指著一旁的投幣式冷飲機，「那你忙，我就不打擾你了。」語畢便雙手插口袋瀟灑帥氣地轉身離開。

文俊輝輕嘆，伸手按了按冷飲機上蘇打汽水已熄燈的灰色按鍵。

真可惜。

三日後，文俊輝在銷售部門旁的逃生梯間回絕了方餘士。

方餘士過於錯愕，臉色逐漸鐵青，雙唇抿成一條銳利的直線，拳頭握得死緊，頗有隨時一拳揮過去的勢頭。

啥？文俊輝拒絕他？！他哪點不好，憑什麼拒絕呀？再說，文俊輝不是喜歡他嗎？！

見對方因憤怒而扭曲的臉孔，文俊輝感到驚慌失措不斷低頭道歉，「對不起！不是方經理不好，是…是我自己的問題…和您沒有關係，方經理一定能找到更適合您的對象…」

方餘士怒氣正盛，煩躁地來回踱步，「你不是喜歡我？！」

「…沒、沒有啊…」文俊輝一頭霧水，他喜歡方餘士？打哪來的緋聞，為什麼連他自己都不知道？

「嘖，搞什麼！！！」方餘士沒好氣地撇撇嘴怒指文俊輝，「告白這事就當沒發生。我警告你，你要敢到處亂說，我鐵定會讓你在公司待不下去！」

文俊輝悄悄後退幾步，對方餘士盛氣凌人近似恐嚇的話語感到無奈，「我明白了。」

方餘士憤而離去，離開前更是不解氣地踹了腳逃生出口厚重的鐵門。

文俊輝原以為他和方餘士的「誤會」早已化解，直到李知勳滿臉不悅替他擦拭頭髮才反應過來。

稍早他與同部門的李知勳一同前往員工餐廳，兩人開心談論菜色並找了個靠窗的位子坐下，用餐不到十分鐘，方餘士一聲不吭走過來將手上的海帶湯倒在文俊輝頭頂；文俊輝赫然嚇住，尚未來得及回神，一旁的李知勳便眼疾手快把吃沒幾口的牛肉燴飯全蓋到方餘士那張討人厭的臉上。

「不好意思，手滑。」

「Fxxk！」方餘士抬手抹了把臉，瞬間全員工餐廳的目光向他聚攏，醬汁弄髒了昂貴的白襯衫不說，李知勳的舉動和語氣更是讓他無地自容。

他就像馬戲團裡摔倒的大象，滑稽、可笑。

文俊輝轉頭望向方餘士，眼神拋出不解。方餘士向他告白慘遭滑鐵廬的事，全公司上下只有三個人知情，更何況他也沒到處亂說。

眾目睽睽下方餘士不好衝文俊輝發作，最後狠瞪兩人一眼，狼狽逃離現場。

02

全圓佑單手撐著下顎，有一搭沒一搭攪著眼前的飯菜，在旁默默觀察文俊輝。

全圓佑坐離他們約兩桌的位子，見兩人有說有笑，舉止親暱不像同事間的客套疏離；李知勳更把文俊輝海鮮湯附贈的白飯倒進牛肉燴飯中，再把自己餐盤裡的小菜推到文俊輝面前。

與其說是朋友，更像家人。這是全圓佑近期觀察文俊輝得出的結論。

方餘士將海帶湯倒在文俊輝頭上時，全圓佑嚇了一跳。

什麼情況？！方餘士和文俊輝隸屬不同部門，照理說應該沒有交集才對；可看方餘士憤怒不止的模樣，似乎與文俊輝真有什麼過節。

該不會，他也被文俊輝性騷擾？！它不是無端的臆測，而是來自全圓佑的親身經歷。

半個月前，熬過辛勞的一週，週五的下班時刻電梯總是最為擁擠。全圓佑被夾在封閉狹小的電梯內動彈不得，連從口袋掏出手機都無法，抬頭看著液晶顯示板緩緩下降的數字，只期望電梯能盡快抵達一樓。

此時有股異樣的感覺朝他襲來，他臀部被某種東西抵著，艱難地挪動半步想避開，對方很快又貼了上來，更好巧不巧將那不容小覷的男性象徵緊緊卡在他西裝褲臀縫間。

呃，性、性騷擾？！

全圓佑蹙眉，他自認沒有被同性「侵犯」的本錢，除了還算上相的外貌。

對方不僅沒有退開的意思，還用雙腿不斷磨蹭他下半身；全圓佑心想，是否該上訴人事部，嚴正譴責欠缺職業道德的用人不疑。

電梯降至一樓後門甫開啟，擁擠的人群立即朝唯一出口湧去，待前方騰出點空間，全圓佑飛快抓住身後「侵犯者」的手腕，一把將他拽出電梯。

「文明人的惡趣味？」

「嗯？」文俊輝相當莫名，他做了什麼嗎？對方看起來好像很生氣。

「裝傻。」全圓佑微瞇起眼，凌厲的目光如同銳利的鋒刀透過鏡片劈向文俊輝，語調低沉清冷，「你對我性騷擾。」

「性、性騷擾？我沒有…」文俊輝何其無辜，方才在擁擠的電梯裡，前面的人靠在他身上不說，大腿還緊緊壓著自己的，他微微低頭看著兩人難以啟齒的貼合處，心裡斟酌該如何處理現下狀況，沒料到下一秒就被指控為性騷擾。

「沒有？哦，原來用看似無害的外表實則做出下流的舉動不叫性騷擾。」

文俊輝聞言微怔，對方貶損的話語其實讓他很難堪，沉默片刻還是開口道歉，「對不起。」他不認為自己有錯，但也許這是唯一能讓對方消氣的辦法。

全圓佑沉著臉沒接話，逕自拉過文俊輝頸上的員工證瞟了一眼。

事務部文俊輝，很好，他記住了。

拉回思緒，全圓佑站起來走向文俊輝，掏出口袋裡的手帕遞了過去。

文俊輝愣愣地轉過頭，盯著那隻乾淨修長的手許久才輕輕接過，「謝謝。」

「快點擦乾，否則會感冒。」吐出話語的同時，全圓佑瞥了眼對座眼神略帶打探意味的李知勳，淡漠地抬了下鏡框，眼角餘光發現文俊輝正試圖把頭髮上的海帶挑起，暗自舒了口氣轉身離去。

全圓佑手帕有股淡淡的男香，味道清爽不刺鼻，是聞久也不會覺得負擔的氣味。可文俊輝無法理解，對自己存有「偏見」的全圓佑，為何不畏眾人目光將手帕遞給他呢？

看來公司不乏「善心人士」，就算只是基本的同事情誼，願意伸出援手的大有人在。

哦，當然像方餘士這種眼高於頂、唯我獨尊的主管階層，也僅是概率下特別的個案吧。

「俊，你要是再聞下去，我都要懷疑你是不是有特殊癖好了。」

文俊輝噘嘴收回覆在鼻尖上的格紋手帕，一臉不情願打開水龍頭，清洗過後放入乾淨的塑膠袋中。

「回去要好好洗過再歸還哦，知道嗎？」

「嗯。」文俊輝點點頭，偷偷在心裡盤算，下回碰面得問問全圓佑是用哪個牌子的香水。

03

過度關注文俊輝非全圓佑本意，他原本只是想觀察文俊輝是否刻意騷擾其他員工，沒想到自那天過後文俊輝倒也沒做什麼奇怪的舉動。甚至有點濫好人，不少同事占文俊輝隸屬事務部的便宜，老是使喚文俊輝跑腿買咖啡、點心，李知勳提醒過幾次，卻被文俊輝溫軟的好脾性給說服，隔三差五偷偷餵後巷的流浪貓，會朝買了果凍和軟糖的李知勳撒嬌。

全圓佑開始質疑當天的偶發，如此簡單純粹的人，真的會到處「侵犯」他人嗎？！

更糟的是，他最近居然覺得文俊輝越看越順眼，賞心悅目、氣質溫和，是那種被扳彎會亟欲追求的類型。

人呢，心中的天秤一旦傾斜，就會一直傾斜。

起初全圓佑沒作他想，直到上週收到一封郵件，沒有署名、沒有網域地址，只有一串直白露骨的文字。

‘其實你想操他。’

全圓佑不動聲色環顧周圍，同事們正聚精會神工作看不出什麼異狀，思索片刻他將這封郵件歸類為兩種情況：不是發錯對象，就是某人的惡作劇。

工作繁忙，很快全圓佑也將此事拋諸腦後。然而前天，也就是文俊輝遭方餘士羞辱的當天，他再度收到匿名郵件。

‘聽說他被包養，能讓金主親自開車接送想必得寵，技術自然不在話下，你不想試試嗎？’

全圓佑隨手點開附加檔案，裏頭有幾張文俊輝於公司門口乘上一台黑頭車的照片。憑技術部之便，還有他出眾的能力，要查出IP來源並非難事，不過現階段他不想打草驚蛇，暫且按兵不動靜待對方下文。

五樓茶水間轉角處的投幣式冷飲機向來乏人問津，既然公司有提供免費的茶水和即溶咖啡何不好好利用，誰那麼傻花錢買飲料！

然而文俊輝就是人們口中的「傻瓜」，他最常在冷飲機買蘇打汽水；飲料商過來補貨時還曾納悶，為何其他飲品都沒動過，反倒蘇打汽水三天兩頭就缺貨。

全圓佑上樓遞交技術報表時發現文俊輝正要投幣，便停下腳步饒有興致地看著，說實話他也挺不解文俊輝熱衷蘇打汽水的理由。

開心飲料商補貨充足，文俊輝像有糖的孩子般喜悅不已，迫不及待將汽水打開，輕微搖晃產生的小氣泡冒出來輕打在他的臉頰。

文俊輝淺啜一口露出滿足的神情，不經意對上不遠處全圓佑的視線，執罐的手頓在半空中，笑容也瞬間凝固。

全圓佑尷尬地撓撓後頸，思索數秒後邁開雙腳朝文俊輝走去。

「那麼喜歡蘇打汽水？」

文俊輝垂眸看了眼鋁罐瓶身，輕輕點頭。方才他毫無遮掩的模樣被全圓佑瞧見，不曉得全圓佑會不會認為他過於稚氣，欠缺成熟男人該有的穩重。

「其實我也喜歡。」全圓佑盯著文俊輝明亮的雙眸回道，不甚自然地輕咳一聲。

文俊輝備感訝異，沒預想到全圓佑的回答會是如此，本以為對方會義正嚴詞的告訴他垃圾食物有多麼不健康。

「你…還好嗎？」緊了緊手中的卷夾，全圓佑問得格外謹慎，怕自己突如其來的關切讓文俊輝感到難為情。

文俊輝轉了轉眼球，數秒後才反應過來全圓佑所問何事，「我很好，沒事。」語畢像是倏地想起了什麼，又朝全圓佑補充道：「謝謝…呃…全先生的關心。」

「喊我圓佑就好。」

「對了，上次全先…圓佑借我的手帕已經洗乾淨並熨過了，我放在辦公室抽屜，等會兒給你送過去。」文俊輝揚起嘴角，似乎對還細心熨燙手帕的自己感到相當滿意。

「不用麻煩了，你若不想要就扔了吧。反正也不是什麼貴重的東西。」

「……」文俊輝本想順勢問全圓佑使用哪個牌子的香水，卻在聽見全圓佑毫不在意甚至有點撇清意味的回答後全數哽在喉間。

那條格紋手帕價格不低，文俊輝循著側邊的標籤查過，是英國某個品牌的商品，角落更繡了「JWW」的字樣，看起來像某人贈予的禮物，可全圓佑卻叫他扔掉…該不會因為他用過，讓全圓佑覺得髒了、不想要了。

意識到有這層可能的文俊輝，心情瞬間盪至谷底，一股沒來由的難受充斥他的胸口。

全圓佑抬手看了眼錶，「我差不多該去工作了。」

「嗯。」

全圓佑客氣地朝文俊輝點頭致意後朝反方向走，跨出幾步又折了回來，「文…俊輝…，對不起，上次誤會你。」

文俊輝聽聞後直搖頭，「沒關係。」原來全圓佑還惦記著這件事，雖然他沒有被誤解的不快，然而全圓佑如此慎重向他致歉，確實讓他放心不少。

全圓佑讓文俊輝不必歸還手帕的原因和文俊輝本人猜測的大相逕庭。

那條格紋手帕是媽媽送給他二十歲的成年禮物，對他來說具有極大的紀念意義，也不是金錢物質所能衡量。

他把如此珍貴的東西給文俊輝，無非是為自己日後的打算做準備，也認定依文俊輝溫柔的脾性，斷然不可能將手帕就這麼扔掉。他承認自己有些壞心，想試探文俊輝對他的真實想法及在意程度。

全圓佑送完報表剛回到座位，電腦系統通知便響起，順手點開，又是匿名郵件。

‘你看文俊輝的眼神多炙熱，對他的慾望就多強烈。玩玩也好，雖然不曉得文俊輝是不是玩得起的對象。有句話不是這麼說嗎，越是外表清純的人，其實骨子裡騷的很。’

刺眼！全圓佑微瞇起眼盯著電腦螢幕，先前的郵件他能一笑置之，可今天這封卻著實讓人感到厭惡，又或者說，他對文俊輝懷揣著另一層心思，好感的情緒發酵，看文俊輝什麼都好，自然不希望有人刻意用不堪入目的言詞形容文俊輝。

點開附加檔案，照片中文俊輝嘴角微揚靜靜凝視他，整個人看起來特別溫柔，而自己回望文俊輝的眼神是前所未有的認真。若當時文俊輝有讀心術，就能從他的眼裡看到喜歡。

是喜歡吧？這都不能稱為喜歡的話，那愛情大概要倒塌了。

04

「我想妳應該給我一個合理的解釋。」

「我沒啥要解釋。」徐晴頭低得不能再低，臉上一副理虧懊悔，其實內心正在嗷叫：天啊！全圓佑超有氣場，不曉得文喵喵受不受得了？！

全圓佑蹙眉，搞不懂徐晴真正的意圖，也不明白這麼做的好處，「為何發匿名郵件給我？」

「我發匿名還不是被你揪出來了，不光明磊落，我道歉。但你對文俊輝難道沒點意思，你喜歡他吧，你要是敢說沒有我不但鄙視你，還會把你們在電梯裡互蹭的照片公開！」

徐晴的話把全圓佑堵得啞口無言，更令他錯愕的是，他反被威脅了嗎？「妳偷窺我們。」

「我沒有！我只是…偶然看見…」徐晴說得很沒底氣，不能怪她，她的確是意外撞見，只不過後續發展沒經過當事人同意就擅自把它放大了一下嘛！

徐晴是設計部職員，畫工尤為出色，私下經營一個專畫耽美漫畫的部落格，可惜三年來人氣及熱度相當慘烈。直到她不小心撞見全圓佑誤解文俊輝對他性騷擾的開端，靈感大發將兩人的故事畫成漫畫，一夕之間她嚐到走紅與追捧的滋味；為了維持她的「品牌」，推波助瀾強迫兩人互動，期盼若能戀愛更好，於是給全圓佑發了匿名郵件，當然早也做好被逮到的心理準備。

全圓佑揚揚手上一摞紙，不以為然的嗤笑，反嘲道：「我能查得到IP，妳覺得我會笨到沒有妳的把柄？」

「別。」徐晴開口制止，心中暗喊不妙，看樣子全圓佑肯定知道自己的底細，萬一要是抖了出來，將來她在設計部就得遭受同仁異樣的眼光，不行！「那你要我怎麼做，你說。」

「以後不准再發匿名郵件給我或是任何人，妳腦子裡怎麼想我管不著但別說出來，更不要用露骨低俗的眼光看文俊輝。」

「好好，遵命！」徐晴連聲應好，態度轉變極快，溫順的有點詭異。

全圓佑並不想把事情鬧大，交談過後見徐晴有所收斂，也就不再追究她的動機和目的，然而全圓佑不知道徐晴小心思特多，她正在心裡偷偷歡呼：今晚的更新有著落了！

全圓佑從中庭花園回到辦公室隨手將紙張扔進回收桶，什麼把柄，他根本沒有！

他沒有揭人老底的癖好，就只是利用人性的弱點虛張聲勢，嚇唬嚇唬對方；說到底還是徐晴社會養分不足，這種吹口氣就足以掀浪、自亂陣腳的人最容易擺布了。

文俊輝替同事跑腿買完點心回到座位時，一旁的李知勳拿著筆指了指他桌上的「獎勵」：蘇打汽水。

「謝謝知勳。」文俊輝脫下外套掛在椅背，唇邊漾開燦爛的笑容朝李知勳回道。

「不是我，是全圓佑。喏，他不是還放了張紙條。」

「嗯？」文俊輝定眼一瞧，發現蘇打汽水下方壓了張便條紙，隨手抽出，上頭是全圓佑的手寫字。

‘碰巧買到最後一瓶。’

文俊輝拿著紙條端詳許久，久到李知勳還以為上頭寫了什麼不得了的東西，不就是一行字至於嗎？李知勳揉揉發疼的眉心，心中盤算文俊輝喜歡全圓佑這件事他該如何處理。

文俊輝將紙條貼在電腦螢幕旁的隔板上，抬頭就能看見，像不擅表達的同桌給的牛奶，讓人感到溫暖又心動。

05

不瞭解文俊輝喜歡吃什麼，索性挑了最不容易出錯的糖醋排骨，文俊輝將飯盒拿在手裡，遲遲不敢動筷。

全圓佑見狀，從塑膠袋中拿了罐蘇打汽水放到文俊輝邊上，「放心，我沒下毒。」

「我不是這個意思…」文俊輝搖搖頭，他不擔心全圓佑圖謀不軌，反倒全圓佑不能再對他這麼好下去了。他會動搖、會慌亂，會貪心想要更多。「圓佑，我把飯錢給你…」

「不用，我請客。」

「可是…」文俊輝欲言又止，全圓佑的舉動使他不知所措。

「沒有可是，快吃。不然要涼掉了。」

文俊輝暗自嘆氣，還是在全圓佑的示意下打開飯盒默默享用。

「俊輝，我喜歡你。」全圓佑舉筷的手心不斷冒汗，其實他很緊張，怕文俊輝一口拒絕。

文俊輝被剛喝下的蘇打汽水嗆了一口，全圓佑的告白倏地衝了過來，沒有前綴、沒有緩衝。

全圓佑屏住呼吸，靜待文俊輝的回應。

「為什麼突然就…」喜歡我了呢？文俊輝想問，又覺得問出口有點唐突。

「不是突然，有段時間了。俊輝不用急著回答，我可以等。」

文俊輝垂眸，手指摩搓著蘇打汽水的鋁罐瓶身，思索片刻開口道：「我後天給圓佑答覆可以嗎？」

「好。」全圓佑暗自舒了口氣，偏頭看著文俊輝的側臉揚起一抹無聲的笑容。

文俊輝有個不知何時才能實現的心願，他想知道「喜歡」是何種感覺，甜蜜？抑或苦澀？

體會不了、感受不到，對他而言「喜歡」成了世界上最難懂的感覺。

文俊輝的思緒被嚴重干擾，連往常得心應手的工作也做的亂七八糟，他並不如外表般淡然，相反的他很焦急，明明自己對全圓佑的喜歡甚多，卻無法坦然大方地告訴他。

前天文俊輝工作效率極差，印壞好幾份合約書；昨日文俊輝和李知勳在員工餐廳用餐，全圓佑與他們同桌，他緊張的手不知該往哪擺；然而此時，文俊輝答應給全圓佑回覆，即便他早已想好答案。

「對不起圓佑，我不能和你交往。」

全圓佑想過被拒絕的可能，只是由文俊輝口中說出的殺傷力比他想像中還要大，「為什麼？那個人不允許？」

「那個人？」文俊輝一頭霧水，不明白全圓佑話中的意思。

「親自開車接送，包養俊輝的那位。」

「……」文俊輝啞然，頭一次聽說關於他被包養的傳聞，原來同事私底下議論的可厲害了，等等，該不會全公司只剩他後知後覺吧？「我沒有被包養，大家誤會了。」

「是嗎？」

「嗯。」

全圓佑感覺文俊輝有意避開話題，包養稱不上什麼光榮的事，難以啟齒實屬正常。只不過原先全圓佑樂觀的想，若是文俊輝接受他的告白，還是希望文俊輝能和那個人停止這種「不正常」的關係。

「我能知道俊輝拒絕的理由嗎？」

文俊輝幾不可聞輕嘆一聲，咬著唇搖了搖頭，「是我自身的問題，與圓佑無關。」

不能戀愛的理由，文俊輝不想說。他想過就算他們當不成戀人，還是共享互助的同齡朋友，再不濟也還是每天打招呼的同事情誼。

全圓佑摘下眼鏡抹了把臉，瞬間頹喪無力感覺挫敗，挫敗不是因為被拒絕，而是文俊輝連拒絕的理由都不願意明說，「我沒有戀愛經驗，告白更是第一次，大概…也會是最後一次…」

如果上天給予努力的傻瓜嚮往的愛情永遠都有回應，那為什麼沒有人告訴他剛冒出來的智齒會如此疼痛呢？！

見全圓佑帥氣的臉龐充滿晦暗的神色，文俊輝心中不忍，「圓佑…」

「沒事，只是需要點時間適應。」全圓佑抬頭對上文俊輝的眼睛，迫使自己強顏歡笑，實則內心酸澀不已。

文俊輝垂下眼瞼沉默半晌，拳頭握緊又鬆開，而後破釜沉舟般拉起全圓佑的左手，朝自己的臉頰重重搧了一記耳光。

「俊輝，疼不疼？為什麼這麼做？！」全圓佑赫然驚嚇，連忙掙開手輕撫文俊輝的臉頰，全然不解文俊輝這麼做的用意。

「不疼。」文俊輝神色自若地搖搖頭，眼中閃過一絲難以言喻的憂傷，全圓佑想捕捉卻瞬間而過。

「怎會不疼，你臉頰都紅了。」文俊輝左頰紅成一片，手掌的印痕還隱隱可見，「走，我們去冰敷…」全圓佑不由分說拉過文俊輝的手，被文俊輝一把按住。

「圓佑，你先聽我說完。我不疼，真的不疼…」文俊輝深吸一口氣，頹然受傷的低吼：「因為我沒有任何感覺。」

「什麼意思？」

「不管外力如何傷害我，我毫無感知。」文俊輝垂眸盯著地板，不敢看全圓佑的眼睛，又或者說，他害怕從全圓佑的眼中看到躲避及嫌惡。「圓佑的溫度，圓佑的擁抱，還有…還有圓佑的親吻，我全都感受不到…你讓我怎麼跟你在一起？」

「我…」事態發展急轉直下，全圓佑怔愣，張口想說點什麼卻吐不出任何話語。他想過無數種拒絕的理由，唯獨這個赤裸裸攤在眼前的真相，是他從未想過的。

「對不起。」文俊輝眼眶泛紅，眼淚更是不受控掉了下來，重重砸在地板上。不等全圓佑回應，拋下道歉帶著滿臉淚水飛奔離去。

文俊輝偷偷敲了李知勳的房門，李知勳正在打遊戲，頭也不回地朝門口喊了句進來。

「知勳吶…」文俊輝坐到李知勳身旁，止不住的唉聲嘆氣。

一局終了，李知勳轉過身有一搭沒一搭輕拍文俊輝後背，「他向你告白了是嗎？」

文俊輝沒搭腔，輕輕點了頭。

「你喜歡全圓佑這件事我沒跟會長彙報，但方餘士的事情我怕你在公司難堪，也怕他對你不利，所以向會長提了下。」

文俊輝恍然大悟道，「啊，難怪他突然就被調去印度分公司了。」

「嗯。會長雷厲風行，你也知道會長的脾氣，我若向他提了全圓佑，他要如何處置我猜不著，但如果是俊你自己提起，那結果完全不同。這件事會長遲早會知道，事關全圓佑我不敢輕舉妄動。」李知勳如實對文俊輝道出他的擔憂，作為一名下屬他不該知情不報，尤其對象還是尹淨漢，不過此事牽扯全圓佑，說真的他拿不定主意。

「知勳，圓佑的事我來處理就好，你已經幫我夠多了。果然我們知勳最好了！」文俊輝張開雙手環抱李知勳，將頭擱在對方略小的肩窩處，衝他撒嬌。

李知勳回抱住文俊輝，揉亂他的髮絲揚起嘴角道，「文三歲，就你長不大。」

06

尹淨漢將自己摔進真皮沙發，疲憊地揉著太陽穴，他剛從招待所回來，處理幾名醉酒鬧事的二世祖，吩咐手下聯繫各家司機載回後才得以休息。自午膳過後直到現在還未進食，期間來了幾位大老闆，必不可免陪著喝了幾杯酒，衣服沾染的菸草和酒味混雜刺鼻，尹淨漢煩躁粗暴地扯下領帶扔到一旁。

尹淨漢站起來走向辦公桌，正打算撥內線差遣李碩珉，沒想到對方率先敲響了房門。「進來。」

「會長。傍晚東郊那裡發生了群體鬥毆，勝澈哥已經過去處理，幾名有犯罪前科的混混也把他們交給了張副局。」李碩珉如實地道，略作停頓後又接著說：「今日已沒有需處理的要事，除了…」

尹淨漢手指輕敲桌面未吭聲聽著李碩珉彙報，直到後頭李碩珉的欲言又止引來他的關切，「除了？」

「哥，俊哥從下班回來後就一直把自己關在房裡，我和知勳哥喊了幾次出來吃飯他也說不餓…問知勳哥情況，知勳哥只說俊哥中午被同事叫了出去，回來後眼睛紅腫像是哭過，我怕是…」李碩珉公私分明，公眾場合及檯面上他會稱呼尹淨漢為會長，私底下關起門來沒有旁人他則會喊哥。

「好，我來處理。」尹淨漢聞言蹙眉，哭過了？「吩咐淑姨把飯菜熱一熱，我端去俊的房間吃。」

趁廚房熱飯的空檔，尹淨漢快速梳洗一番，為掩蓋稍嫌厚重的菸草味，還噴了點古龍水。

在污濁骯髒的世界打滾，是他生來背負的宿命。他沒有選擇及逃避的權利，唯獨文俊輝不同，他願用所有的幸運保文俊輝一生平安、快樂幸福。

「俊，哥哥回來了。還沒吃飯，好餓啊~~俊和哥哥一塊吃吧！」尹淨漢手上端著兩個托盤，沒手敲門只能出聲叫喚，邊等候文俊輝的答覆。

文俊輝汲著室內棉拖推開房門，將連帽衫的帽子拉得更低，為了不讓尹淨漢發現異狀，沒想到還是一眼就被識破。

「俊，誰打的？」尹淨漢擱下托盤，一隻手扣住文俊輝後頸，另一隻手直接拉開帽子，「哥哥看看。」在日光燈的照射下清晰可見，文俊輝哭腫的雙眼和左臉頰的那片醒目的腥紅惹得尹淨漢怒從中來。

文俊輝慌張地搖搖頭，「沒事。我…我撞到門板了…」

「你認為這理由我會相信？」

文俊輝挫敗地咬著下唇，原本還想掰出幾種理由，卻在對上尹淨漢銳利的目光後沒了底氣，乖乖地將今天發生的事一字不漏如實稟報。

「俊喜歡他？」尹淨漢端起湯碗輕啜一口，饒有興致看向身旁的文俊輝打趣道。

文俊輝口中咀嚼著飯菜，偏頭想了想，然後重重點頭。「嗯。」

「沒想到我養了二十幾年的寶貝就要被拐跑了，真憂傷。」尹淨漢雙手撫著胸口假裝哀怨歎氣道。

「……」

「喜歡他，可是拒絕了他。」尹淨漢有將人哄上天的本事，可拆台的能力也不容小覷。

「我怕他討厭我…」文俊輝掐掐自己的臉頰，老實說他沒感覺，但知勳說這是他的慣性動作，「我不想和他親熱的時候什麼都感覺不到。」

尹淨漢愛憐地摸摸文俊輝的頭，「俊別擔心，哥哥會想辦法幫你治好。」

「嗯。」

這些年來尹淨漢很努力，找遍國內外頂尖優秀的醫生，從各種檢查顯示的結果看來並無異狀，文俊輝自己也不明白為什麼，與其說是身體上的缺陷，不如說是心理層面受到極大的衝擊，導致感官神經產生斷層。

尹淨漢從未放棄，哪怕只有萬分之一成功的機率，他都願意姑且一試，不惜代價。

文俊輝失去感知的主因來自他的繼父陳新財，陳新財酗酒好賭，常伸手跟媽媽要錢，媽媽不給就拳腳毆打。除了打媽媽之外，也打他。每次毆打媽媽總是緊緊將他護在懷裡，少了身體的疼痛，耳朵卻隔絕不了媽媽隱忍的啜泣和繼父狠戾的叫罵。時間一長、日子一久，他潛意識開始抗拒及排斥這樣的情景，等他被陳新財抵押給尹淨漢的時候，他才意識到自己失去感知。

起初文俊輝握不住任何東西，不是施不上力氣，而是不知道他該用多少力量抓住。一個杯子、一條毛巾和一支筆，是他透過日積月累毫不間斷的訓練和記憶，才有辦法像正常人般生活和工作。

文俊輝所有無助與絕望，尹淨漢全看在眼裡，每當他不小心受傷流血時，尹淨漢會狠狠痛斥自己，他感覺不到痛，但他知道尹淨漢自責的內心肯定比他傷口還要痛。

人的五感，文俊輝缺少了一個。他碰觸不到鋁罐的冰冷，卻喝得到蘇打汽水的甜膩和氣泡；他感受不到溫度，卻看得見棉被蓬鬆的柔軟；他不曉得羽毛的輕飄，卻聽得見炎熱夏日的蟬鳴。

全圓佑躺在床上翻來覆去許久，最後索性坐了起來。聽文俊輝道出原由，他當下不知該如何反應，安慰顯得多餘，沉默又太過薄情。可他心疼，心疼文俊輝的遭遇，心疼文俊輝的委屈，原來文俊輝感受不到，難怪當時在電梯裡被重重擠壓也毫無反應。

文俊輝故意拒絕想讓他知難而退，但文俊輝來不及看清他的心，裡頭早已塞滿對文俊輝正待傾巢的喜歡。

07

除了早上全圓佑在電梯內和文俊輝尷尬對視一眼外再也沒碰見，送報表時更刻意繞過去冷飲機尋找，也沒發現任何身影，感覺像是刻意躲著他。或許，他得和文俊輝談談。

下班時刻，全圓佑倚在離公司門口不遠處的水泥牆上翻看手機，他上網查了許多關於失去感知的新聞及案例，說實話非常稀少，少到千萬人之中可能連一個都沒有。文俊輝算是特殊個案，但他不解的是到底經歷了何種迫害，才有辦法使人失去感知。

文俊輝點開尹淨漢發來的短信朝前方停著的黑頭車走去，今天早上尹淨漢心血來潮說要接他下班，文俊輝嚼著吐司倏地想起昨日全圓佑誤會他被包養的傳聞，對照眼前穿著居家服一臉惺忪塗抹著果醬的尹淨漢噗哧笑了出來。

尹淨漢莫名其妙，「俊吶，哥哥很可笑嗎？」

文俊輝噙著笑意搖頭沒接話，他才不要把難得發生好玩的事情告訴尹淨漢，免得會長大人為了維持面子及尊嚴而亂來。方餘士已經被他弄到印度去了，要是每個八卦的同事都要調職，哪來那麼多分公司？！

文俊輝正要上車，手腕突然被一股力量向後拉扯，毫無防備踉蹌幾步，快要摔倒之際被全圓佑從腰間攬過。

「俊輝，別上車。」

「圓佑…」文俊輝抬眼，發現身後是他躲避了一整天的全圓佑。

車旁的黑衣下屬隨即反應過來，板著臉盯著眼前這位不速之客，「先生，麻煩請您放開。」

「不放。」

黑衣下屬跨步向前擒住全圓佑的臂膀，力道之大，全圓佑暗自吃痛卻不敢喊出聲。

「不要傷害圓佑！」文俊輝瞥見全圓佑額頭冒出的薄汗，轉頭向黑衣下屬發話。

黑衣下屬在文俊輝的指示下，心不甘情不願鬆開扣住全圓佑的手。

「什麼情況？」車內尹淨漢正在翻看俱樂部及賭場的營銷帳本，原本對車外的喧鬧不以為意，沒想到兩分鐘過去沒一個人上車，現在是當他不存在了嗎？！

「老闆，對不起！有個突發狀況，我馬上處理。」黑衣下屬走至敞開的車門旁對尹淨漢解釋狀況，語畢又折回兩人面前，「先生，我家少…」

「圓佑，你要上車嗎？」文俊輝偏頭問全圓佑，淡然的語氣中似乎有著一絲期盼與興奮。

尹淨漢單手撐著下顎眼神冷淡瞟著全圓佑，後者不甘示弱的回視，文俊輝夾在兩人中間來回看了幾遍，沒忍住笑了出來。

「俊，幹嘛讓他上車？」

「我要是不讓圓佑上車，等會哥哥又要生氣大吼：車門打開那麼久熱氣都跑進來，那我吹冷氣幹嘛？！」文俊輝掐著聲音模仿尹淨漢抱怨的語氣。

尹淨漢不悅地蹙眉，抬手作勢要打文俊輝，落下的時候卻只是輕捏他的鼻尖，「小壞蛋，學會吃定哥哥了！」

哥哥？！一旁的全圓佑心裡打了個突，呃…現在的包養文化流行喊哥哥？還是只是個人的癖好？！

全圓佑一路被領至大廳仍無法回神，他只是想保護文俊輝，萬萬沒想到誤闖了不該闖的「禁地」。

尹淨漢藉口支開文俊輝，將自己和全圓佑單獨留在寬敞奢華的大廳。踱至真皮沙發坐下，抄起桌面的菸盒抽了一根，「不坐？」

全圓佑強迫自己鎮定，儘管後背滲出的汗打濕了他的襯衫，「不用，謝謝。」俯視面前矮了半截的尹淨漢，明明自己站著壓迫感應該更大，可尹淨漢強勢的氣場和過於銳利的眼神令他頭皮發麻。

「俊從來沒說過喜歡誰，你是第一個。」

全圓佑穿透菸草瀰漫的白霧直視尹淨漢眼睛，想起文俊輝內心瞬間變得柔軟，「俊輝也是我的第一個。」

「知道俊拒絕你的理由嗎？」

「他、他說沒有感知…」

「俊不希望你討厭他，不想在和你親熱的時候毫無感覺。」

全圓佑微怔，原來文俊輝不是因為討厭而拒絕，只是不想讓他難堪罷了。

尹淨漢掐滅半根菸頭走至全圓佑面前，「兩條路，立即離開，或者留下來吃飯。」隨後傾身附在全圓佑耳邊道，「一旦選擇後者就意味沒有回頭路，日後若辜負俊，會有什麼下場你很清楚。」

「我海鮮過敏。」全圓佑早有答案，從他踏進來那刻起。

尹淨漢揚起一抹笑，配上那張過分漂亮的臉龐，格外閃耀奪目，誰能想得到這樣的人竟是黑道會長呢？

文俊輝輕輕將耳朵貼在門板上，儘管偷聽是不道德的行為，家中隔音好的媲美歌劇院，他仍想知道尹淨漢和全圓佑在裡頭說了什麼。

尹淨漢倏地拉開門，瞥了眼門外早已被他識破的文俊輝，「俊，帶圓佑走走吧。」文俊輝聽見尹淨漢的稱呼漾開了笑。

在開口詢問全圓佑要不要上車那刻便已決定，喜歡就喜歡吧，除非全圓佑選擇轉頭離開。他可以沒有感知，但他不想錯過全圓佑。

「俊輝。」全圓佑朝文俊輝張開雙臂，文俊輝愣了幾秒，而後帶著愉悅的笑容奔進全圓佑懷抱。

08

「群雄門」是本市排名前三的黑道幫會，除了本家基業外還拓展不少業務，從賭場、私人招待所到五金百貨、科技研發皆有涉獵。

尹淨漢是老會長唯一的獨子，從小被當成準接班人訓練和培養。據說尹淨漢天賦極高，射擊幾乎百發百中，格鬥技能更是出色，七歲時就能撂倒三名大漢。

陳新財好賭要強，在「群雄門」旗下賭場欠了一屁股債，尹淨漢派人調查後，發現他不僅滿身惡習更有家暴傾向，最後決定以一隻手和腳結清他的債務；殊不知這人渣極端惡劣，說要把兒子抵押給他，原本尹淨漢不同意，

後來覺得自己要結婚大概很難，為避免日後成為孤寡老人，尋思幾番遂答應了。

尹淨漢初次見到文俊輝就特別喜歡，當時文俊輝營養不良、臉色慘澹，瘦弱的像是隨時會被風吹垮；尹淨漢教文俊輝學習幫中事務，本打算栽培成自己的左右手，可在文俊輝第三度打破水杯時尹淨漢感到了不對勁，經過檢查和測試，他才得知文俊輝失去了感知。殘酷無情的他向來極少顯露情緒，但文俊輝卻令他心痛。

尹淨漢對文俊輝沒有慾望的遐想，自然也不打算將他看做床伴，於是尹淨漢撤銷所有陳新財欠下的債務，還另外給了他一千萬，條件是從此以後和文俊輝再無瓜葛。

文俊輝的媽媽則是回老家陪伴年邁的雙親，在附近城鎮做著超市的工作，他們每個月固定見面，兩個月前還偕同爺爺奶奶賞花，日子過得平穩踏實。

崔勝澈和金珉奎交流著幾家店鋪的營運狀況，剛踏入中庭花園便被眼前的畫面嚇得楮在原地。

文俊輝正和一名陌生男人整理花園的小雛菊？！什麼情況？重點是，文俊輝笑得很燦爛。

「啊，勝澈哥，珉奎。」文俊輝手持鐵鏟正要翻土，不經意瞥見樓道間的兩人，開心朝他們揮手。

「俊~~」崔勝澈走過來寵溺地摸摸文俊輝的頭。

金珉奎悄悄靠了過去，「請問你哪位？」

「你好，我是全圓佑，俊輝的男朋友。」全圓佑迅速自報家門，客氣有禮朝兩人點頭致意。

「啊，手帕的主人。」金珉奎聽見全圓佑的名字，下意識脫口而出。

「嗯？」手帕？是他那條不必文俊輝歸還的手帕嗎？全圓佑暗忖。

崔勝澈雙手環胸回想當時的情況，「那時俊說要熨手帕驚動了所有人，珉奎家務不錯想要幫他，俊不肯還堅持要自己熨。」

小糗事被抖了出來，文俊輝感到有些難為情，狀似不悅用手指戳了戳崔勝澈的手臂。

全圓佑心中有股暖流，他的俊輝明明沒有感知，卻還想用重重的熨斗幫他把手帕熨平。

文俊輝朝全圓佑揚起笑容，全圓佑牽過文俊輝的手，與之十指交扣。

「我是崔勝澈，他是金珉奎，以後都是自己人，有空多交流。」

「勝澈哥人很好，雖然有時脾氣火爆了點；珉奎也是很好的弟弟，他會的事情可多了，不過搞砸的也多。」

文俊輝過於貼切的描述讓全圓佑失笑，「我知道了。」

尹淨漢想日後得嚴禁全圓佑常來家裡吃飯。可不是，全圓佑一來文俊輝心思都不在他身上，從開飯到現在文俊輝不知已經往全圓佑碗裡夾了多少菜餚。

「俊吶，哥哥想吃排骨。」聽見尹淨漢喏喏索求的話語，文俊輝持筷的手頓了頓，偷偷瞥了眼排骨，分明是尹淨漢可以觸及的距離。

文俊輝和尹淨漢相處了二十幾年，早已摸透哥哥的脾性，無非就是覺得自己「失寵」，想趁機和他撒嬌罷了。他夾了盤中看起來最軟嫩的一塊放到尹淨漢碗裡，「淨漢哥，多吃點。」

崔勝澈噙著笑打趣地看向尹淨漢，金珉奎剝著蝦殼似乎對眼前的狀況習以為常，無論看幾遍李碩珉還是對會長撒嬌感到新奇，李知勳充耳不聞般靜靜扒飯；而今晚的主人公全圓佑，臉上看不出任何波瀾，其實心裡很多想法，原來尹淨漢不僅是黑道會長，還是個超級弟控。

「會長，我想談談西區那塊地皮…」金珉奎將剝好的蝦擱到文俊輝面前，順勢瞟了全圓佑。在飯桌上談公事稀鬆平常，就不知道尹淨漢對全圓佑的態度為何。

尹淨漢輕晃紅酒杯，微微抬眸，「圓佑是自己人，說吧。」

「好。上週…」

這日過後整個「群雄門」在尹淨漢的昭告下正式將全圓佑列為幫中一員，地位等同文俊輝，若有人以下犯上，依照幫會規定處置。

09

文俊輝買蘇打汽水的時間不算固定，偶爾一天買好幾次，也有一次都沒買的時候。

不曾刻意約定，戀人之間存有心照不宣的默契。比如現在。

文俊輝對蘇打汽水未售完感到開心(事實上只有他在買)，掏出零錢準備投幣時，全圓佑悄悄從後方貼上來附在他耳邊道：「汽水不可以喝太多哦。」

文俊輝循聲轉過頭，為不期而遇的浪漫漾開笑容，「圓，要喝嗎？」

「喝，灰灰買的豈有不要的道理。」

全圓佑總是變換不同的暱稱喊文俊輝，文俊輝也不惱，任憑他想怎麼喊就怎麼喊。

兩罐汽水應聲落下，全圓佑翻開塑膠蓋拿起，掏出紙巾擦了擦罐口，扯開拉環後遞給文俊輝。

「謝謝圓佑。」

「俊晚上想吃什麼？要不要在外面吃？」全圓佑邀文俊輝共進晚餐，想把握下班後情侶約會的時光。

經全圓佑提議，文俊輝想起前幾日聽知勳說今晚分部有聚會，會長通知眾人出席，想必也沒幾個人會在家裡吃飯，要不乾脆就在外面吃過再回家。「嗯，可以，圓呢？」

「麻辣香鍋。」全圓佑投其所好，不知有沒有正中他家小饞貓下懷。

「好，飯後還要一支冰淇淋。」文俊輝要的理直氣壯，也不怕要是鬧肚子疼尹淨漢又要暴躁了。

「淨漢哥會生氣。」

「沒關係，他沒看見~~我們都不說，哥哥不會知道的。」

全圓佑心想，尹淨漢怎會不知道！他只是過於寵溺文俊輝，選擇睜隻眼閉隻眼，文俊輝還誤以為自己有瞞天過海的本事。「你哦，壞透了。」全圓佑輕捏文俊輝的鼻尖調侃道。

「我才沒有。」

「晚上見，好好上班，記得想我。」

「圓也是。」文俊輝戀戀不捨拉著全圓佑的手久久不肯鬆開。

全圓佑順勢環住文俊輝腰際，笑著往他唇上輕啄一口。正因文俊輝感受不到，他才想透過更多親密動作撫平戀人心裡的不安。

尹淨漢從來不提要全圓佑加入幫會的事，儘管他偷偷調查過全圓佑也頗為賞識；除非全圓佑自己提，否則他不會強制要求。近日據崔勝澈密告，全圓佑會利用文俊輝忙碌或不在的空檔偷偷練槍。

果然，梟雄的男人也會是梟雄！

文俊輝雖不插手及參與幫會事務，可他打小就被賣進來，任何骯髒暴烈、血腥殺戮的場面都碰過，絕非等閒之輩。他只是沒有感知，不代表他懦弱。

尹淨漢從來不逼迫文俊輝學習格鬥技能、槍法等，只盼望文俊輝能在自己豐實的羽翼下安然成長。所以當文俊輝提出想到外面工作的念頭時，尹淨漢糾結了三個多月才慢慢釋懷。他把北區分堂堂主李知勳調過來並安插進同個部門，暗中幫助及保護文俊輝。直到文俊輝遇上全圓佑，尹淨漢才漸漸放下心中的大石頭。

週五晚上，尹淨漢靠在房間床頭翻看各店鋪帳本，文俊輝躺在尹淨漢的腿上看影片。突然全圓佑的短信發了進來，詢問文俊輝明日要不要去遊樂園約會。

文俊輝興奮坐起，將手機放到尹淨漢眼前，尹淨漢瞥了眼後毫無形象的大笑。據本人的意思是，文俊輝完全有機會成為遊樂設施的超強制霸，說不定園方還會將他的照片張貼在排行榜歡迎各路高手挑戰。

文俊輝抬高下巴笑道，「聽起來挺光榮的。」

「俊吶，買個動物頭套還是什麼髮箍之類的吧…」尹淨漢故作不經意，臉上泛起不自然的潮紅卻出賣了他，怕被文俊輝戳破自己惡趣的小心思。

起初文俊輝沒會意過來，怔愣片刻才想到尹淨漢的「弟控屬性」，露出瞭然的淺笑回，「好。」

文俊輝如尹淨漢先前預告，果斷挑戰了全園區各項遊樂設施，無論過山車還是高空降落，或是旋轉搖晃的設施，文俊輝全無感知，自然也不會害怕，甚至意猶未盡。但全圓佑是個「正常」的人類，當他第三度從海盜船上下來臉色刷白、力氣盡失地癱倒在旁，文俊輝驚慌失措，衝至小販部買了瓶礦泉水給全圓佑，坐在身旁不斷拍背安撫。「圓，還好嗎？」

「沒事…，休息一下就好。」全圓佑不想掃了文俊輝的興致，勉強扯出笑容說道。

「真的嗎？」文俊輝緊緊蹙眉，對不知如何排解戀人的難受覺得愧疚。原本心想沒感知其實也挺不錯的，但發覺全圓佑不甚舒服無法感同身受，也沒覺得那麼好了。

全圓佑輕拍文俊輝的手背，要他別擔心，「真的。」

約莫休息了半個鐘頭，全圓佑覺得情況有所好轉，才又繼續接下來的遊玩。後半段文俊輝完全杜絕過於刺激的項目，陪全圓佑玩些簡單緩慢的設施，而後在看過喧鬧歡騰的歌舞遊行，逛到販賣紀念品的商店。

期間全圓佑買了蘇打汽水和爆米花給文俊輝，兩人也拍了不少照片，歡快的、搞怪的，甜蜜的都有。

全圓佑物色適合文俊輝的動物頭套和髮箍，挑選良久，最後文俊輝買了長頸鹿頭套，替尹淨漢挑了個兔耳髮箍。

抵家後，尹淨漢拿著文俊輝送給他的兔耳髮箍，嘴角微微抽搐。他該戴嗎？

眾人互相交換眼神，心底瞭然，崔勝澈問全圓佑及李知勳要不要來一局，金珉奎舉手自薦要當下路，李碩珉擺擺手說自己不會，只能替大家準備宵夜。

於是長頸鹿弟弟不斷對兔兔哥哥撒嬌，兔兔哥哥的心融化得一塌糊塗，雙方欲罷不能拿著手機拍下許多照片。

這邊兄弟倆玩得不亦樂乎，那廂由崔勝澈帶頭開黑也打得熱火朝天。

10

兩週後就是全圓佑的生日，文俊輝從求學時期就特別羨慕幫對方準備生日禮物的戀人。

若告訴尹淨漢，尹淨漢一定會直接拿型錄給他挑選，可是他不喜歡這麼公式化，他想偷偷給全圓佑驚喜，如同街上的戀人般。

某個假日早晨，他在未告知任何人的情況下自行出門，搭計程車到百貨商場，一家家慢慢挑選。

逛了幾間高級品牌，最後相中一塊做工細緻、低調大器的腕錶。文俊輝神情愉悅與店員交談，全然未察不遠處有人正虎視眈眈地盯著他。

二十多年前，陳新財好不容易靠賣兒子免掉在「群雄門」欠下的債務，更額外拿了尹淨漢給的一千萬。安分了好一陣子，沒過多久又開始蠢蠢欲動。據說後來他跟幾個賭友從事黑市非法攜運，鋌而走險但錢倒是來的很快。

好景不常，在警方某次盤查下被當成替罪羔羊，進去待了五年多；好不容易熬過去，出來後沒學會安分，被人三言兩語拐騙去澳門，不僅短時間內敗光所有家產，更積欠了地頭蛇數百萬，最後狼狽逃往泰國避風頭，躲躲藏藏三、四年後偷偷在黑市買通漁船返國。

正苦惱該上哪湊錢，沒想到居然讓他碰上許久未見的文俊輝。嘖！這小子長相倒是變好看了，看來日子過得挺滋潤。

陳新財從不認為尹淨漢是什麼善類，他把兒子賣過去，不是男寵也是被糟蹋的命，搞不好文俊輝早就不知被多少人上過，現在的金主把他養得這麼好，想必得寵。

陳新財搓搓手露出的不懷好意的賊笑，嘿嘿，又可以狠敲這冤大頭一筆了！

吳河央身手敏捷、反應機靈，靠不少地下的偷竊妥託，維持生計和母親龐大的療養院費用。除了人心沒偷過外，任何有形的東西都下過手。唯有一次失手，他被逮個正著，在監獄蹲了五年。出來後因緣際會下由崔勝澈提拔進入「群雄門」東區分部，目前已待三年多，生活穩定踏實。

他很感激會長尹淨漢和崔勝澈不計前嫌收留了他，要不然以他的條件別說工作，可能連清潔人員的職缺也撈不著，因為有這份工作，母親才沒被療養院趕出去。剛才他去銀行轉錢，回程途中打算買幾杯咖啡回分部，沒想到竟在對街的百貨商場看見文俊輝！

吳河央於總部聚會見過文俊輝幾次，當時文俊輝還向他搭話，問他工作順不順利，母親是否安好，溫柔友善的態度讓他留下深刻的印象。

文俊輝為何獨自出現？會長怎麼沒派人跟著？！他看起來像是在挑選禮物，嗯？！離他約十步開外的圓柱旁有個可疑分子正緊盯著。事有蹊蹺，他得快點彙報給崔勝澈。

吳河央正要掏出手機，瞥見文俊輝似乎已經買好準備離開。糟，那個男人果然在跟蹤他！無視壅塞的車潮，憑藉不錯的身手快速橫穿馬路跑至百貨商場。

一路跟了上去，只見那個男人在逃生出口趁機將文俊輝擒住並打昏，吳河央見狀拳頭緊攢追過去，中途卻被突然冒出的旅行團中斷去路，待他得以脫身跑至逃生出口時早已人去樓空。

吳河央掏出手機準備撥打，卻因昨日充電不足導致電力耗盡自動關機，X的！氣憤踢了腳安全門，當機立斷拔腿就跑，抵達總部時會長正偕同各分部堂主開會，向李碩珉說明白來意請他通報，不到三十秒他便得以入內。

尹淨漢臉色不佳，眼神充滿被打斷的不悅，「你要說的事情如果不夠十萬火急，會是什麼下場你知道吧？」

「報告會長，俊輝少爺被陳新財擄走了！」吳河央低頭半跪，略帶急躁地低吼。

「陳新財？！」崔勝澈驚呼，他沒聽錯吧？！

尹淨漢微瞇起眼，手中的鋼筆快被折斷，「你說什麼？！再說一遍！」

「會長，我看見俊輝少爺獨自一人在百貨商場，陳新財跟蹤他，然後在逃生出口趁機將俊輝少爺打昏擄走。河央該死，沒保護好俊輝少爺！」

「你確定是陳新財？！」

「會長，河央願以性命保證，雖然只是匆匆瞥過，但我可以肯定那人就是陳新財！」吳河央動態視力相當好，就算陳新財偷偷用手掩面仍認得出來是他。

尹淨漢怒不可遏，語氣狠戾地道，「這次若不廢了他，我尹淨漢就倒過來寫！！！」

「會長，圓佑哥來了。」李碩珉匆忙入內，低聲對尹淨漢道。

尹淨漢快步向外走，碰上捧著一束小雛菊進來的全圓佑，「圓佑，俊出事了！」

尹淨漢接通陳新財用文俊輝手機撥過來的電話，以眼神示意下屬開啟免提。

‘嘿，大金主！你的寶貝弟弟在我手上，我們來談談雙方都高興的價碼吧。’

「好久不見陳新財，不曉得二十多年過去你還記不記得我？」

‘……’陳新財沒料到對方竟說出他的名字，而且聽聲音及口氣似乎有些耳熟。

「我們也算「老朋友」了，談價碼之前不該先敘敘舊嗎？」尹淨漢雙腿交疊坐在沙發上，嘴巴和陳新財周旋，眼睛裡是一片冰冷。

‘敘舊？’陳新財喏喏開口，腦海中不斷匹配與聲音相對應的臉孔。’你到底是誰？’

「好可惜，我提示的這麼明顯你還沒猜出來，那我就告訴你吧，我是尹、淨、漢。」

‘尹淨漢？！’陳新財慌張的大吼。

「哎呀，想起來了？你是不是在「海外」待太久，都忘記我這位「老朋友」了呢？！」語氣聽來輕佻，話中的意思卻是不容造次的絕情。

下屬以口型示意尹淨漢已鎖定手機發信位置，尹淨漢看了崔勝澈一眼，崔勝澈隨即會意。

「好了，寒暄結束。說說正事，我也不繞彎了，你想要多少？」

陳新財見尹淨漢如此乾脆，膽子也大了起來。‘一億，要現鈔。期限是今晚十點，超過一秒，我就劃一刀。’ 不是沒想過尹淨漢的狠絕及手段，可文俊輝在他手上，諒尹淨漢也不敢輕舉妄動。哼！大不了所有人同歸於盡。’還有，只許你一個人過來，敢耍花招，我馬上殺了文俊輝！’

全圓佑臉色陰沉晦暗，狹長的雙眼佈滿將人碎屍萬段的暴戾，他完全不敢想像文俊輝現在的樣子，是不是害怕了？是不是受傷了？他的俊，他小心呵護的寶貝，恨不得自己有雙翅膀能馬上飛奔到他身邊。

「好，地點你發給我。我三十分鐘後赴約，怎麼說也得好好招待「老朋友」不是。」尹淨漢收了線，返回房間換了一身便裝。

李碩珉提醒他是否攜槍比較保險，尹淨漢露出一抹絕倒眾生的迷人微笑，輕輕啟唇，「不必。陳新財這個敗類，還不配浪費我一發子彈。」

李碩珉頓了頓，每當會長露出這種笑容，就是弒殺的開端。

陳新財，難逃今晚了！

「淨漢哥，讓我去。」

「不，我去。分散他的注意，你們才能找到空檔救俊。」尹淨漢不給全圓佑選擇的機會，何況對付陳新財這種貨色，小菜一碟。

「哥…」全圓佑閉了閉眼，神情決絕，「會長，讓我去吧。」

「欸？！怎麼不是尹會長親自過來？該不會是怕了吧？！」陳新財嘴上叼著一根菸，甩甩手上的棍棒，態度格外輕浮。

全圓佑比自己想像中還要冷靜，看來他頗有當惡徒的潛質，「不是尹會長又有何關係，你的目的不就是錢嗎？現在給你拿過來了，一億現鈔，一分不少。」

「把箱子扔到這裡！」陳新財用棍棒比了比前方離他一步的位置。

「可以，但我要先看到人。」

「嘖！」陳新財啐了口唾沫，將菸踩熄在水泥地面。走進廢棄的裡間，將狼狽不堪的文俊輝推出來。

全圓佑看見文俊輝渾身深淺不一的傷痕，額頭更是破了道口，心臟像被人用手狠狠掐住，難以呼吸。

他的寶貝的確沒有感知，但不代表就有傷害他的資格！全圓佑發誓，必定會讓眼前的人付出慘痛代價！

「人你看到了，箱子丟過來！」

全圓佑順從的將手提箱扔至陳新財指定的位置，陳新財急不可耐蹲下來要打開確認，人一旦鬼迷心竅就容易有機可趁。人為財死，鳥為食亡嘛！

陳新財的發財夢才做一半，手還未碰著鈔票，吳河央就把冰冷的槍口抵在陳新財的後腦勺。

「站起來，往前走。」

「好好，大哥，你、你別開槍！」陳新財現在才開始感到害怕，如果回放稍早他囂張放肆的嘴臉，一定會覺得自己無比可笑。

全圓佑掐準時機立即奔了過去，將文俊輝攬進懷裡，伸手撥開額上被汗及血液打濕的頭髮，「俊，對不起。我來晚了。」

「圓…」文俊輝氣息虛弱，方才陳新財毆打他，他感覺不到痛，只覺得身體越來越疲累。

全圓佑自責萬分，愧疚難當的眼淚打在文俊輝的手腕上，「灰灰…」

「圓…你的手好冰冷…可是…眼淚好溫熱…」文俊輝觸到全圓佑冰冷的手心，微微皺眉。

「俊，你說什麼？！」全圓佑被文俊輝的話嚇住，他的寶貝，感覺到了嗎？！

崔勝澈和金珉奎帶著幾名弟兄衝進來，全圓佑將文俊輝抱起準備送醫；尹淨漢坐在報廢生鏽的矮櫃上，陳新財跪在他跟前。

「圓佑，俊就麻煩你了。我先好好招待這位「老朋友」，隨後就到。」

11

文俊輝做了詳細的檢查，除了遭受毆打的內外傷，其他已無大礙。儘管滿身是傷，可內心卻感到無比踏實及滿足，更重要的是，他終於能好好感受全圓佑，溫柔的、強勢的。

輕輕撫上全圓佑的臉頰，從眉眼到下顎，每一吋都不放過。

手指游移碰觸到嘴唇，全圓佑噙著笑意將文俊輝的手指含入口中，惹得文俊輝一陣酥麻。

「什麼感覺？」

「癢癢的…」

文俊輝把手指抽出來，雙手攀住全圓佑的肩膀，眼神充滿無限愛戀看著他。

全圓佑低頭吻住文俊輝，從耳朵到眼睛，鼻尖再到側臉，最後落在那張軟嫩誘人的唇上。全圓佑將舌頭探了進去，恣意汲取口腔裡甜美的津液，他的吻其實比往常還要急躁，只不過文俊輝從未感受過，自然無法比較。

擁吻許久，直到文俊輝快不能呼吸，全圓佑才將他放開。

文俊輝眼眶微紅，大口大口的喘著氣，心想原來這就是親吻的感覺！

全圓佑輕輕替文俊輝擦去唇邊殘留的銀絲，摸摸他的頭想哄人睡覺；文俊輝不高興了，他難得有感覺，不想浪費屬於兩人的美好夜晚。結果場面變成文俊輝想給，全圓佑不打算要。

文俊輝獨自噘著嘴輕輕拉扯全圓佑的睡衣下擺，「圓…」

「圓圓。」

「小圓圓。」

「佑佑！」

「全先生…」

「……」

文俊輝樂此不彼喚著全圓佑，全圓佑閉著眼睛不為所動。良久，文俊輝覺得這樣下去不行，轉轉了眼珠，惡趣地開口。

「圓又…」圓。

全圓佑翻身將文俊輝壓在下面，溫熱的唇也隨之貼了上去，把文俊輝還沒來得及使出的殺手鐧推回了喉間。

不停吮吻他身上每一吋肌膚，淺淺啃咬他的鎖骨，把手探進他的睡衣，撫摸他的脊背及後腰，然後一把扯下他的睡褲，將自己厚實溫暖的手掌附在文俊輝略略抬頭的昂揚上。

當全圓佑進入文俊輝時，未經人事的他緊緊咬著下唇，寧可自己忍受不適，也不想讓全圓佑失望。

全圓佑覺得此刻該說點什麼緩解文俊輝的難受，笑話？還是…

「俊，你裡面好熱…」

「別、別說出來！」儘管文俊輝意識有些渙散，仍想好好記住被全圓佑疼愛的感覺，知道全圓佑想要他放鬆，可、可是他說出來的話實在太讓人害羞了！

等文俊輝的痛楚過去全圓佑才開始慢慢律動，全圓佑盛滿愛意的撞擊，惹的文俊輝驚呼連連。

「不行…太快了…啊…圓…圓佑…」

「我在，我一直都在。」

兩週過後，待文俊輝身體好的差不多，他難過的發現自己又沒有感覺了。

醫生檢查過後說大概是當時過於刺激觸發神經末梢，導致他產生了短暫性的感知。如果條件允許、用法適當，可以偶爾給點較大的刺激，喚醒沉睡的神經系統。

說是這麼說，可文俊輝還是覺得可惜，好不容易能徹底感受全圓佑了…

文俊輝將下巴抵在餐桌上，手指來回摳著格子餐巾，兀自生悶氣。

「灰灰。」全圓佑比了比餐盤，「我抹的果醬你不喜歡嗎？」

文俊輝垮著嘴角伸手拿起面前的吐司咬了一口，無論再生氣、不情願，文俊輝從來不會漠視與糟蹋家人們的關心。

「哦，看俊哥這樣我好不忍心。」金珉奎喝了一口牛奶，不忍直視地搖搖頭。

「俊吶，沒事。哥哥一定會想辦法治好你！」尹淨漢拍拍文俊輝的頭，語氣堅定道。

全圓佑將溫熱的牛奶推至文俊輝面前，「俊，還有牛奶。」

文俊輝看似充耳不聞鬧脾氣，實際上卻把全圓佑為他抹果醬的吐司和熱過的牛奶吃的連碎屑都不剩。

晚上當文俊輝和全圓佑親熱時，文俊輝強烈要求全圓佑將感受說出來。

「俊不是要我別說？」全圓佑挑眉問道。

文俊輝捧著全圓佑的臉回道，「不行，現在得說了，不然我感覺不到。」

全圓佑失笑，疼惜地吻了吻文俊輝的耳廓，「俊，你裡面…好濕…」後兩個字全圓佑說的極輕，但文俊輝還是聽得很清楚，只差他不曉得全圓佑是不是故意一語雙關。「還有，我愛你。」

文俊輝滿意地揚高嘴角，臉上充滿幸福的喜悅，「我也愛你。」

沒有感覺要怎麼戀愛？

沒關係，因為…

我愛你。

**小番外：來自英國的手帕**

全圓佑發現文俊輝將他的格紋手帕掛在辦公桌電腦螢幕旁的隔板上。

「這是圓佑送我的第一個禮物！」文俊輝如此樂觀，明明那是全圓佑故意讓他不必歸還，他卻自動轉化成是全圓佑送他的禮物。

全圓佑說：「你這麼珍惜，媽媽一定會很開心。」

英國品牌的格紋手帕是全圓佑媽媽預計在他二十歲成年當天贈予的禮物，只可惜當全圓佑收到遠從英國漂洋過海而來的包裹時，媽媽已經不在了。

全圓佑的雙親早在他剛滿十歲時就因交通事故離開了，此後他孤身一人，靠著父母留給他的財產獨自長大。因為沒有牽掛、沒有羈絆，求學期間都是住校，直到進入職場工作才遇上文俊輝。

二十歲那天，全圓佑抓著手帕哭了很久，他一直格外珍惜的使用；雖然事後他想過，拿給文俊輝擦海帶湯似乎有點奢侈，不過看在手帕為他帶來此生最愛的份上，他也不計較了。

全圓佑想，媽媽應該也是這個意思吧。

**小番外：蘇打汽水**

文俊輝並不是真的那麼喜歡蘇打汽水，而是欠缺感知到的他，於初次接觸到蘇打汽水的時候，感覺世界不太一樣。

刺激、過癮！碳酸氣泡不停在他口中奔跑，甜膩的味道在他舌尖歡呼，甚至全身的毛細孔都會張開。唯有這種時刻，他才能真真正正的「感受」。

蘇打汽水，不是迷戀，而是讓他有活著的感覺。


End file.
